gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Fall in Love
Let's Fall in Love is a manga published by Monthly Girls' Romance. It is Yumeno Sakiko's bestselling manga, featuring Saburou Suzuki, Mamiko, Oze and Waka. Manga The plot mostly consists of Mamiko, an average girl, trying to win the popular Suzuki's affections as she's in love with him. It also features the relationship between two of its supporting characters, Oze and Waka. According to the Monthly Girls' Romance editing staff, the story features no exceptional elements, a flat main character, and is described to be a very "typical shoujo manga". Despite this description, the manga sells fairly well, reaching at least 10 volumes so far. It's most popular demographic is among middle school girls, such as Yumeko Nozaki and Rei Kashima , but it does not sell well among males because of its art style. Author Umetarou Nozaki, penname Yumeno Sakiko, is the author of Let's Fall in Love. He got into the Shoujo genre via his little sister, Yumeko Nozaki, and eventually fell into the hobby of drawing manga. Though Umetarou Nozaki is a 6-foot high school male, he tries to preserve the image of Yumeno Sakiko, a cute, female high school student. Yumeno Sakiko is known for her short pigtails, and fans believe that she is in possession of a pink, frilly handkerchief with heart patterns. She receives various fan-mails and fan-art from her readers. After his debut, Nozaki decided to live alone to focus on his manga career during his high school years. Most of Yumeno's earlier works avoided the usage of backgrounds because he did not have a background artist at the time. Conceptualization for Let's Fall in Love started on his first year of high school. Let's Fall in Love Assistants Mikoto Mikoshiba Mikoshiba is the first assistant that Nozaki recruited for the manga. The two met while Nozaki was looking for a character basis for the main heroine, Mamiko. He is in charge of all floral effects. Masayuki Hori Hori is the second person recruited for the manga. He is in charge of the backgrounds and often stays at Nozaki's Apartment late at night to do work because of club activities. Hori receives manuscripts for the Drama Club in return. Nozaki himself is very incompetent in drawing backgrounds. He and Nozaki work together in gathering pictures for background references. Chiyo Sakura Sakura is the third person recruited to assist with the manga, she is in charge of doing the beta. After her supposed 'confession', he had brought her to his apartment and asked her to do beta. Her skills were acknowledged by him when he had noticed a poster drawn by the Art Club. She is known to use traditional brushes instead of brush pens because she specializes in watercolor. Hirotaka Wakamatsu Wakamatsu is the fourth person recruited for the manga. He used to be in charge of erasing, but was promoted to screentone work. When he had been speaking to Nozaki about his insomnia, Nozaki asked if he wanted to come over to his house and talk about it. Wakamatsu asked if they'd play games together but Nozaki said that they were going to be working on his manga. Mitsuya Maeno Maeno was the previous editor-in-chief for the manga. Ken Miyamae Ken is the current editor-in-chief for the manga. They had met when Nozaki made a complaint, saying Maeno was unreliable and took extremely long to reply to his messages. Nozaki was extremely wary of Ken when they had first met until Ken had spoken about his manga, knowing all of the characters including the minor ones which allowed him to earn Nozaki's trust. Let's Fall in Love Characters Saburou Suzuki He is the main protagonist of the series and is known as the prince of the school. He reciprocates Mamiko's feelings later in the Let's Fall in Love. He is Nozaki's original character and the only one that can be drawn without a real-life reference or basis. Mamiko She is the main heroin of the series and is in love with Suzuki. Her personality was based off Mikoto Mikoshiba's while her appearance originates from Chiyo Sakura. Oze He is a supporting character of the series and was based off Yuzuki Seo. He supports Waka through voice messages or calls. Waka She is a supporting character of the series and was based off Hirotaka Wakamatsu. Her storyline revolves around her interaction with Oze. References Category:Manga Category:Let's Fall in Love Category:Universe